bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Drew
is an old friend of Henry and the founder of Joey Drew Studios, well known for introducing the popular Bendy cartoons from the times of past as both a director and writer. Joey also wrote a memoir/animation guide entitled "The Illusion of Living", which was critically acclaimed among the general public. He used the Ink Machine for creating living cartoons, but they had ended up mutated in the attempts that went wrong. Initially founding the company with Henry, it is Joey's message to his old business partner 30 years later that draws Henry back to the old studio. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, he is mentioned numerous times from Chapter 1: Moving Pictures to Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders in the audio logs scattered throughout the studio by the other employees and even leaves some of his own audio logs behind. In Chapter 5: The Last Reel, Joey finally makes a physical appearance at the end when Henry came to visit his apartment. As hinted by few hidden secret messages and some of his audio logs in Bendy and the Ink Machine, and claims told by Norman Polk in Dreams Come to Life, Joey is highly presumably the insincere antagonist of the ''Bendy'' franchise. In the Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, it is revealed that he occasionally sent memos to staff members, which reveal much of his work. One of his memos depicted reveals the existence of the Ink Machine and the Ink Makers positioned all over the studio,TOP SECRET | From: Joey Drew | Memo to Staff Regarding the Ink Machine | "People often ask me what sets Joey Drew Studios apart from your average Joe Schmoe Studios. Why, it's our wonderful staff. of course, but how can we take our work to the next level? I present to you...the Ink Machine! The Ink Machine is the latest in artistic technology, custom created in conjunction with the Gent Corporation just for us. This marvel of a machine churns out high-grade, fine-quality ink and pumps it throughout the studio like a steady, beating heart. This ink can be used not just for drawing, but also for creating usable, life sized productions of, well, just about anything you can think of! Why might we need our own Ink Machine, you ask? Excellent question! A gourmet chef doesn't use second-rate ingredients; no, she carefully selects the finest goose liver for her foie gras to avoid committing a faux pas. Actually I think foie gras is disgusting, so let's rephrase. Macaroni and cheese. Now what's better: Macaroni and cheese made with whatever you can scrounge up at the corner deli, OR macaroni and cheese made from a blend of finely aged Gouda and Havarti? Think of the Ink Machine as the vessel for your cheese blend. This ink Can be placed into the newly placed "Ink Maker" machines around our studio, to print whatever you'd like-a wrench, a radio, a gear, a plunger, you name it! Because this ink is the creme-de-la-crop in the ink world, it can also enable you to render illustrations so crisp, so real, you might think they could actually come to life. Can you imagine?" - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ???. Another memo is a notice to the studio staff of Susie Campbell's then-recent employment.From: Joey Drew | Memo to staff regarding new initiatives | "I'm excited to announce that Joey Drew Studios will be embarking on a new initiative that's sure to take our studio straight to the top! All staff and talent are asked to gather in the main lobby at 4:30 PM this Friday to meet Alice Angel, the newest friend of Bendy and Boris the Wolf. Refreshments will be served, along with the chance to meet the voice of Alice herself, Susie Campbell. Don't be late!" - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? Yet another memo is an announcement introducing Allison Pendle to the Joey Drew Studios staff. However, he adds a cursive warning not to distribute the letter to Susie Campbell, for reasons as-of-yet unknown.From: Joey Drew | To: All Staff | "Please give a warm welcome to Allison Pendle, Joey Drew Studios' newest employee. Allison is a talented voice actress with lots of dreams. In her spare time, she loves to cook and invent new recipes. I know that as soon as you meet her, you'll be taken with her beautiful voice and charm. She's so interesting, so...different. I have to say, I'm an instant fan. Effective immediately, Allison will be the new voice of Alice Angel. We believe this restructure in voice talent will lead to a more cohesive character list-and more success for our dreams. Allison will meet with Sammy Lawrence after lunch to discuss rerecording Alice Angel's dialogue. Then I will bring her around to meet everyone. Distribute immediately to all employees. Except for Susie Campbell." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? General Description Physical Appearance Only seen at the end of Chapter 5 of the first game in the current time of 1963, Joey is a slight elderly-aged man with blue eyes, slicked-back grey hair and a slim mustache. Due to his current age, Joey has walking difficulties while still able to stand up and walk to some extent. The wheelchair he owns is his usage to help him move around when necessary. Personality Joey is optimistic in general, which reveals him to be something of a workaholic (in other words, "compulsive worker"). Speaking with a thick, distinctive western accent, Joey himself in his past age boasts the personality of a big thinker and dreamer, a man with large aspirations for both himself and his company. Claiming that belief can get everyone from anywhere in the world, Joey's larger than life attitude was most likely a major selling point to Henry when starting the studio. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, the other cassettes left behind by many animation studio employees, however, paint a different picture beneath the facade. With numerous references to Joey's harsh work ethic, a mind constantly disregarding old ideas for new ones, and his eccentricities regarding offerings to the gods, Joey's working personality hints at a more obsessive side to his work that slowly began to alienate his staff. On the surface, he seems like a jovial, caring, passionate, yet over-the-top man who wants others to accomplish their dreams, but as heard in his audio log in Chapter 4, this is all merely a facade as in reality he appears to be a greedy, manipulative, selfish, callous backstabber who only cares about his own gain and is willing to do anything to have it all. He seems to care little about his employees, seeing them as expendable. This is evident as he is heard speaking about sacrificing them to fulfill his wishes. When he shows up in Chapter 5, he seems to have become remorseful and repentant, realizing his actions were the wrong ones and what Henry did was right. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1: Moving Pictures At some point before the events of the beginning of the game, Joey sends Henry a note inviting him to come back to the workshop, claiming that something special is waiting for him to find. That something would be the Ink Machine. It isn't long before Henry discovers the duplicated, imperfect corpse of Boris, asking in thought what Joey was doing in order to make a cartoon real and dead. A diary cassette recorded by Wally Franks explains more on how the Ink Machine works. Wally claims that Joey commanded the workers of the studio to donate things from their work stations and set them on each pedestals from the break room to help "appease the gods" in the holiday season.To: Staff | Happy Holidays from Joey Drew Studios! | "Another year at Joey Drew Studios has certainly brought us closer together. No one could have forseen the many triumphs and challenges we've come upon this year, but one thing is for certain: We'll weather any hardship, and celebrate any victory, together. In the spirit of the season, I'm asking each and every one of you to donate something from your work station-an object that means something to you and stands for who you are, the essence of what makes you, you. I've laid out some pedestals in the break room for you to leave them on. With any luck, we'll be able to appease the gods to bless us with another successful year. Wishing you and yours a joyous holiday season to reflect on all you're thankful for." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page ??? Thomas Connor's cassette complains that he had enough repairing the pipes for Joey because of his own struggles fixing the ink pipes, not to mention the loud noise coming from the Ink Machine."You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew." - Thomas Connor, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 1 Chapter 2: The Old Song Joey is mentioned by several other known workers from the studio in more diary cassettes, such as Norman Polk and Sammy Lawrence. According to Sammy's diary cassettes recorded when he was still human, it is revealed that Joey is the one who bought the Ink Machine for the company. Sammy complains that the constant leaking of the pipes is distracting him from his work, hinting that Joey has little care for his employee's feelings about the Machine affecting their working lives."So first Joey installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because the ink had flooded the stairwell." - Sammy's second radio speech, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 It is also revealed that Joey has some form of sanctuary, just like Sammy has, but it has yet to be discovered."Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I've got mine." - Sammy's third radio speech, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 After observing Sammy's strange behavior regarding the projection booth to access his sanctuary, Norman was debating whether or not to talk with Joey about what Sammy was doing. However, Norman then admits that Joey has his own peculiarities, hinting at strange quirks that are just as bad, if not worse, than Sammy's."I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities." - Norman Polk, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Joey is once again mentioned by yet more workers from the studio and even leaves a cassette from himself behind if the player chooses the Demon Path room. Shawn Flynn, one of the people responsible for manufacturing the toys based on Bendy, Boris, and Alice, complains that Joey flew into a rage at seeing that some of the Bendy dolls had a slightly crooked smile as foul-ups. Shawn comments that Joey's perfectionism is unhelpful since it is not aiding in the situation of the Alice toys not selling well."So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'!" - Shawn Flynn, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 Susie Campbell, the voice actress for Alice Angel, mentions Joey a few times. During a lunch date with him, she comments how Joey is quite the charmer to her, even calling her "Alice" after her character, something she enjoys."Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I though I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice." - Susie Campbell, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3 However, her brief infatuation with him is cut short when another diary in the Angel Path room reveals she had been replaced as Alice's voice actress without even being informed. If the player chooses the "demon path" room, the diary from Joey himself can be found amidst the ink. Joey says that he got his career started from nothing but a pencil and a dream, explaining his philosophy that belief can make people do anything, even have the ability to cheat death. As the tape ends, he comments that the thought of cheating death is beautiful, and "positively silly". Grant Cohen, the accountant of Joey Drew Studios, talks of how Joey doesn't say anything about his ideas for the company to the studio's workers. Grant ends the speech, lamenting the new expensive top secret project of Joey. The diary cassette from Henry is also not flattering about Joey. Claiming that Joey is a man full of ideas but nothing else, Henry laments about how his business partner is not giving their fair share of work like they agreed when they started the business. He also comments that Joey's high work standards have prevented him from seeing Linda for days. When Henry states he has an idea for a new character, this suggests that Joey is not responsible for the actual creation of the studio's characters. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Joey is first mentioned by Susie Campbell in her tape, where she says how Joey is saying things "behind closed doors" about her and that he wants to give her an opportunity. Susie ends the tape commenting that she has something planned for him. The second mention about Joey is by Bertrum Piedmont in his audio log, in which he commented about how Joey calling him "Bertie" (since Joey actually liked it)"For us, making Bendy real is important. The most important," continued Drew. "I was thrilled to hire Bertrum Piedmont for this task, or Bertie, as I liked to call him. The amusement park is going swimmingly and I can't wait to unveil some of the colossal wonders we have in store for our fans." - Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, page 91 as a childish nickname in front of important people and describe how Joey wants to take credit for Bendy Land. Once again mentioned by Bertrum in his second last audio log before his boss battle, he angrily berates Joey for trying to take away the credit for the park from him, as Joey thought he would decide to kick Bertrum out and forget about him. In his another personal audio log found in the flooded Maintenance department connected to Storage 9, Joey begins seemingly addressing about dreams as with the previous log before dropping the cheerful act to reveal his true personality; referring to his given lines as "trash" for potential consumers and demanding the writers add more reference to dreams in his speeches before realizing it was still recording, he is then yelling at someone to turn something off (either his own audio log or an activated machine), before being exposed. By using the Seeing Tool, it reveals the "That's The Joey I Knew" message on the wall behind. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Four of Joey Drew's logs can be found in this chapter, one of which triggers the final event in the game. His first audio log is in the entry of the administration lobby, in which Joey comments about the "rumors" of the studio going in financial difficulties, stating that these affirmations are untrue and that some "backroom incompetents" are doubting his leadership. For the last accusation, he says that by being a leader, Joey is always steering the boat and looking at the great picture. In the end, Joey says that his works have to believe and trust their leader, who is Joey. His second audio log is within the administration section, near a Little Miracle station, where he is seen to be talking to Thomas Connor, as he starts the audio addressing to him as "Tommy". In this audio, Joey comments about a strange figure in Thomas' office and says that if he is complaining that is impossible to create a real cartoon character due to the ink creations not having a soul, he is the owner of thousands of them, implying that he is planning to use his workers as molds for the ink characters. His third audio is located inside his office in which he talks to Susie Campbell about how he believes that his characters are more than only this and that they are alive. Joey expresses his love to the Alice Angel character and asks her if she wants to bring life to Alice once again. Joey is referenced for Thomas Connor in his audio log. In this log, Thomas comments to the Gent Corporation of the situation of the Ink Machine, complaining that what Joey is asking is starting to become more magic than engineering. In Joey's last audio log, he comments to Henry about how them both created life itself, talking about the characters in the screens, hearts of the fans and probably by the use of the Ink Machine. He then talks about how Bendy started to lose space in the media, becoming a shadow of the past. Joey then talks how Bendy was there for his beginning but had never seen "The End". Joey Drew makes an actual physical appearance in the post-''Chapter 5'' epilogue, after Beast Bendy is vanquished. Henry is taken to the apartment of Joey Drew. He monologues for a while, informing Henry how he chose the correct path and had a family. Joey, however, took a worse path and forged a "crooked empire". Joey closes his speech by saying the very words Henry sees at the start of the game; "Come visit the old workshop... there's something I want to show you." In the post-credits scene, it was shown that Joey Drew owns a slight miniature-sized Ink Machine inside the other room and apparently has a grand-niece living with him. Spin-Off Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run Joey does not necessarily have an important role anywhere in the mobile game Nightmare Run other than mentioned in his intro message before starting the level selection menu, with the words revealing as quite familiar to his message note for Henry in Bendy and the Ink Machine; Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Joey Drew appears in the novel Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dreams Come to Life. He is first mentioned in a joke by Norman Polk, who claimed that Joey was dead, much to the confusion of Daniel Lewek, who had been sent to Joey's animation studio by the former's tyrannical boss, Mr. Schwartz. Norman seemingly escorts Buddy to Joey's office, only to back out, partway through, due to Buddy's lack of familiarity with the studio's layout. Upon reaching the outside of Joey's office, Buddy collapsed from heat exhaustion. Joey, having overheard this, exits his office to find out what was going on. After finding Buddy lying on the wooden floor, Buddy announced his business, to which Joey brought him inside his office, unsure of who he is. After finding out about his suit delivery, he excitedly takes the suit from Buddy, and commends him on the suit's design, even taking it with stride that Buddy's mother tailored the suit. After finding out about Buddy's experience with drawing, Joey presents Buddy with a drawing of Bendy, and upon hearing Buddy's description of Bendy's personality, Joey reveals that very few have responded the same way, with many stating that he is just a cartoon, before offering Buddy a job at his studio as a gofer, to which Buddy accepts. After Joey formally introduces himself, he does the same for Bendy, but is surprised to find that Buddy had never heard of him. Joey offered to tour Buddy around the studio only to run into Thomas Connor outside his office, which meant he was not able to tour Buddy around the studio after all, but he then offers Buddy a place in his animation studio, to which Buddy accepts. Joey then escorts Thomas into his office for an important meeting. He later appears when Abby Lambert brings Buddy before him, for stealing supplies for his own use. Joey however, takes this with stride, realizing that Buddy had reasons for doing this, though seeing it as ambition. He then encourages Buddy to keep working on Cowboy Bendy, which is what Buddy was working on. later on, Buddy runs into Joey Drew, who is elated to have run into the former. He presents Buddy with his first paycheck, before taking Buddy to Sardi's to "celebrate". During their meal, Joey bonds with Buddy, even saying to talk to him if Buddy feels that Abby is overwhelming him. he goes on about dreaming and how he wants people to dream big. He then extends an invitation to Buddy to come to a company party that Joey is organizing, to which Buddy accepts. However, He has Buddy pay for the meal itself, to point out that Buddy should not be pointlessly spending money. When Buddy's Grandfather enters the Studio unannounced, he explores the entrance, despite Buddy's objections. Having overheard this, Joey then steps in. Despite introducing himself to Mr. Unger, and commenting on Buddy's proficiency with drawing, he then makes it clear that he should not be entering the studio unless he had a reason to, which has clearly not the case with Mr. Unger, before having Buddy take Mr. Unger home. Later on, he drives Buddy to Joey's preferred tailor shop to have Buddy fitted for a tuxedo, due to the formal nature of the then-upcoming company party. After Buddy receives his finished suit, Joey drives Buddy home to the Lower East Side, and is even pleased to hear Buddy's friends and neighbors, as well as the local business owners commenting on Buddy wearing a suit and going around with Joey Drew, who encourages Buddy to "not keep his fans waiting". When Buddy arrives at Joey's company party, the latter greets the former, and introduces Buddy to Bertrum Piedmont, who comments about the usefulness of gofers such as Buddy(this is meant to imply what the party is celebrating). Joey then proceeds to escort Bertrum to prepare for his speech. Eventually, Joey makes a ceremonious announcement unveiling Bendy Land, and announces what Bendy Land will have to offer. But when Thomas Connor and Allison Pendle arrive uninvited, Joey finishes his speech and attempts to get them to leave, since they were not invited. But when Thomas makes his position known to Joey, he fires Thomas for not meeting Joey's expectations, even going as far as claiming complete legal ownership of Thomas' Ink Machine, before condemning Allison for siding with Thomas and then firing her, and threatening to alert the local security, if Thomas and Allison did not leave. Despite Thomas' objections, Allison escorted her fiancee out of the building. At the very end of the novel, after Buddy is revived as Buddy Boris, Joey reveals what happened to Buddy and even tells him to accept what happened to him and not to talk or make sense of it, as it would only frustrate him, even though he was already frustrated to begin with. As Buddy loses the ability to speak, Joey attempts to entice Buddy Boris into accompanying him to an undisclosed location, supposedly containing an abundant amount of food. Despite Boris the Wolf's personality beginning to take control, Buddy was able to resist this for one final act: Crushing Joey's hand and throwing him to the floor and running away into the studio. Joey is not mentioned again after this. Trivia General Facts * Joey Drew is reminiscent to Andrew Ryan, the main antagonist of Bioshock. Both has desires to let everything they have in mind come true, leading to their downfall and ruin everything they had first built."As we progressed through there were several elements that reminded us of Bioshock; a comparison that works in Bendy's favour. The most obvious comparison is that both of these games have horror elements based around earlier periods in the 20th-Century, and even the owner of the studio, Joey Drew, is reminiscent of Andrew Ryan in a lot of ways. Both had visions that consumed them, leading to their downfall and the ruin of everything they had built in the first place." - "Creaing a Monster: Bendy and the Ink Machine", Gamereactor * In a Twitter comment about Joey Drew, theMeatly said the best and worst part about Joey is his "unending desire to make the impossible possible"."The best and worst part about Joey Drew is his unending desire to make the impossible possible." - theMeatly. July 2, 2017. Twitter. * Joey Drew is mostly likely inspired by both Walt Disney and Max Fleischer, two animation founders from the same time period of the Bendy cartoons. While the Bendy cartoons themselves have the same animation style as Fleischer's work, Joey's larger than life persona and own name studio is in reference to Disney. * Joey's surname is a pun, meaning that Joey drew cartoons. * When asked about what happened to Joey during the Hot Topic Q&A, Sammy (roleplayed by Hot Topic's Twitter account) replied that Joey's probably raising his salary somewhere."Knowing Joey.. he's probably raising his salary somewhere." - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. * On Twitter, theMeatly posted some quotes from Joey which are not heard in the actual game: :"People don't know what they're aiming for. You've got to have a goal that stretches your imagination. You've got to dream big!"theMeatly. November 13, 2017. Twitter. :"Every dream is a purpose. It fuels you, keeps you going. It can be your power or it can be your downfall. So dream hard...but dream wise."theMeatly. January 11, 2018. Twitter. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = ;Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * In the initial release version of Chapter 1, the lines "Doesn't it" from Joey's letter has a question mark at the end along with the dented Bendy stamp. From Chapter 1's first remastered update, the question mark was removed for unknown reasons, and the Bendy stamp seems to look whole again. ** Upon Chapter 3's release, the question mark was re-added. *** But upon Chapter 4's release, the question mark was removed again. ;Chapter 5: The Last Reel * In the audio log found in his office, Joey can be heard saying "Gosh, all my characters do!" and "A little ceremony, if you will", but oddly enough, "Gosh", and "If you will" appear to be omitted from the transcript itself, although Joey says them nonetheless. Audio Dialogue Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Chapter 5: The Last Reel |-|Miscellaneous = }} Sounds Gallery JoeysLetterV3.jpg|Henry's note from Joey Drew. JoeysLetter.png|Joey's letter from the prototype. StoryPage.png|Joey's letter before Chapter 3's update. Hot-topic.jpg|Joey's letter used for Hot Topic's announcement. Joeys-Letter.jpg|Joey's letter, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Menu page.png|The background of Joey Drew's letter from the updated game. NewJoey.png|The transcript for Joey's audio log in Chapter 4. Chapter5audiolog-joeydrew1.png|The transcript for one of Joey's audio logs in Chapter 5. Chapter5audiolog-joeydrew2.png|Ditto. Chapter5audiolog-joeydrew3.png|Ditto. Joey drew's face reveal.png|Joey Drew at the end of Chapter 5. Joey Body Albedo-resources.assets-358.png|Joey Drew's texture map. From_the_desk_of_Joey_Drew.jpeg|Joey Drew in the thumbnail from the first audio log teaser for Bendy and the Dark Revival. References }} Pt-br:Joey Drew Pl:Joey Drew Ru:Джоуи Дрю Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters Category:DCTL characters Category:SFA characters Category:BATDR characters